


The Maknae and The Leader

by kookyberry



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookyberry/pseuds/kookyberry
Summary: Changmin wants Yunho, but Yunho does not know that
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Maknae and The Leader

It was the 9th wedding invitation of the season. Changmin looked at the crisp white glossy paper that was taunting him to invite a plus one. He looked at the man seated next to him, eating the kimchi jiggae he had prepared. With a sigh, he ticked off 'attending alone'; knowing the one he really wanted to take with him would inevitably say no. Afterall that someone had an army of friends who demanded his attention whenever they were back in Seoul, Changmin thought bitterly. He could also demand Yunho’s attention in their free time, but the pact got in the way.

The pact was their agreement to disengage from each other’s private lives to keep their professional lives smooth and sailing. It was hard enough that they worked and lived together; they needed that little bit of space away from each other to not end up murdering the other. Changmin never had a problem with this arrangement, in fact he had enthusiastically agreed when they had decided to live separately at least in Korea but the absolute no contact policy that Yunho maintained was now driving him mad. He really did not need to know which restaurant Yunho had recently been in through Kang Dong Ho’s instagram posts.

Their time in Japan was nearly up and they would be back to their separate schedules once they landed in Korea and Yunho would be constantly surrounded by his possé, never having any alone time so Changmin tried to enjoy the quiet of the company as much as he could.

"omma wants me to meet a family friend" Yunho said breaking the silence

"huh?" came Changmin's intelligent reply

"Matseon Changmin-ah"

"But you are only 35"

"Omma thinks it is the right time."

“But we are planning a comeback Hyung!”  
“After our fans reacted positively to your dating news, omma has been after my life. She’s a childhood friend’s daughter and I think I want to meet her.”

“But we broke up” added Changmin stupidly.

The insides of Changmin were in a state of flurry! He couldn't believe Yunho was thinking of getting married. WHY WOULD YUNHO DO THAT TO HIM TVXQ? Did he not think of their careers? Did he not want to continue as TVXQ anymore? 

“You know it would be a career suicide. It was different for me, you are U-Know Yunho!” Changmin said deciding it was the safest way to oppose even if his heart was shouting at him to pin down Yunho right there and then on their grey sofa that had a stain that was surely Yunho’s fault from the last time Changmin had cooked him spaghetti carbonara that Yunho had enjoyed way too much if the moans coming from him as he ate were any indication. Yea, Changmin wasn’t about to forget that anytime soon, not when those moans haunted his dreams. He was getting sidetracked, yes, all he wanted to do was pin Yunho down and kiss him with such force that all his feelings would transfer through it and it would magically make an oblivious Yunho love him back. But Changmin did no such thing. He knew Yunho didn’t like him like that. He was scared to spoil whatever they had now, at least he still got to be with him.

“I have thought about it. You know how I have been careful with sasaengs while dating. It isn’t set in stone that I would like her and we are already talking about winding down, so by the time I am ready, so will our careers.”

It was a well thought out suggestion, it wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about their futures before, but Changmin somehow always got the guy in his version of their futures, the other versions terrified him. Knowing he had nothing to lose, he said “I guess you are right. Good luck hyung! Also, I need a plus one for Joo Won hyung’s wedding, would you like to go?”

“I hardly know the man”

“Go with me, I hardly know anyone there too, at least we would keep each other company”

“Okay, when is it?”

“4th of next month in Jeju”

“I have to meet Park Ha Rin-ssi on the 5th in Gwangju, I won’t be able to”

“Too late, already replied, you’re coming.”

Changmin had such an ominous glint in his eyes that Yunho just decided to go with it.

____________________________________________________

The wedding was a beautiful affair, the venue was on a mountain side overlooking the sea, decorated with white and orange flowers. Changmin might or might not have cried when the bride and the groom had their first dance. They looked so loved up and content - he looked at the man dozing off next to him and had anyone glimpsed at Changmin’s face at that moment - it was the same look Joo Won hyung gave when he saw his now wife for the first time in her wedding dress.

Changmin gently got up without disturbing his sleeping beauty. He knew desperate times called for desperate measures. They did say all was fair in love and war. He did not know this ‘they’ were, but he wholeheartedly agreed with them. This was both love and war and Changmin needed to give his all. Even if he lost - he would at least live with the knowledge that he gave it his all. Give it your all - that is what he learnt from Yunho and he was going to make sure that very adage would become a pain in the ass for Yunho - pun and double entendre INTENDED.

He dialed Yunho’s manager’s number.

“Min Yoo-ssi! Yunho hyung is tired and would like you to rebook his tickets for Gwangju for the 7th.”

“Oh! Didn’t he have THAT tomorrow?”

“Yes, but THAT has decided to re-schedule.”

“Could I talk to Yunho hyung once?”

“Yes, but he is sleeping right now. I’ll make him call you as soon as he is up. Don’t forget to rebook. Actually, book my ticket to Gwangju too. Thank you! Good night!”

Changmin hung up and got to work. Lugging a sleepy Yunho back to his room was no easy task. The man might look thin but he was packing muscles. Changmin was sweaty from the impromptu weight lifting and cardio. This wasn’t how he imagined sweating because of Yunho. Those 3 chutes of champagne really did a number on Yunho.

There was a time when Yunho could outdrink the SM drunkard Changmin but now the asian flush would find its way onto a drunk Yunho’s cheeks in a matter 3 drinks. It was endearing but everything Yunho did got Changmin screaming cute. He knew he was whipped.

The realisation that he was in love with Yunho dawned on him slowly. Little things like squeezing the toothpaste from the middle stopped irritating him, he started looking forward to living in their small Japanese apartment, he was excited to get Yunho’s opinion on the latest dish he had perfected, he was eager to learn weird culinary tastes Yunho had but most of all, the silence in Korea started to bother him a bit.

This isn’t healthy, he had thought. So Changmin dated. Changmin socialised. Changmin got abs. Changmin got some girls. Changmin got some boys but he still felt incomplete. Jae Hee, his ex, had been a serious relationship, but the pressure of being with a celebrity had taken a toll on their relationship. The heartbreak got him back to square one - once again madly in love with Yunho. He knew he had never stopped loving him - you could be in love with two people at the same time. He had fought tooth and nail to save what he had with Jae Hee but she was young and did not deserve the constant glare of the media. So they parted ways. He still missed her but the breakup had reminded him that he needed to fight for what he wanted and now he was going to fight for Yunho.

____________________________________________________

Yunho got up with a headache and a slight feeling of suffocation in his throat. The clock next to him read 8 AM. THE CLOCK READ 8 AM screamed his mind. He needed to be at the airport an hour back if he wanted to catch his 8:30 flight. Knowing he will miss it, he got up with a groan to call and apologise to Ha Rin-ssi.

He fumbled around but couldn’t find his phone. He knew it had been in his suit pocket and he hadn’t been black out drunk that he would misplace it. He remembered Changmin dragging him not too gently to his room. He also remembered a sleepy Changmin smelling of strawberry body wash (his strawberry body wash) changing him into his pyjamas and then deciding the walk across the hall was too long for him and then just crashing beside him on the bed.

Granted Yunho had been too sleepy to care; it did bring a wake of nostalgia. When they had just started out as two, they had been too afraid to stray away from each other so would end up sleeping in a tangled mass of limbs. It was both comforting and annoying. But Yunho was getting carried away. He needed to call someone, anyone in Gwangju to reschedule the meeting. It wasn't good manners and Yunho had been raised right.

Finally, he managed to find a phone - likely Changmin’s since he was the only other occupant and the phone was the latest iPhone. Yunho only knew it was the latest iPhone because according to Changmin, the camera part looked like a confused Yunho face. He personally couldn’t see the resemblance but Changmin was tickled everytime and he wasn’t about to shoot down his maknae’s weird sense of humour.

He dialed his mother’s number - he knew it by heart. She had carried him for 10 months and birthed him and nurtured him, so the least he could do is remember the number that connected him to her voice by heart. That voice wasn’t very pleased to hear he had missed his flight today.

“Son, I told you Ha Rin will be leaving for America tomorrow. She won’t be back till December now.”

“Mum, I know! I really want to meet her. I think this could work. I can get my manager to book the next flight but I can’t seem to find my phone right now and I am also hungover.”

“How about this, I can ask Ha Rin to meet you in jeju?”

“If she agrees, nothing better than--- OUCH!” A pillow came hurling and hit him on his face. A very angry looking Changmin was holding out his hand for his phone.

“Mum, let’s go with your plan. We can have a late lunch in Jeju. Now I have to go, Changmin is giving me the stink eye. Love you!” Yunho gave the phone back to Changmin with an apologetic look. He knows that Changmin dislikes anyone touching his belongings without permission but this was an emergency and he tried to explain it to a very red looking Changmin.  
“Your cancelled date DOES NOT CONSTITUTE AN EMERGENCY JUNG YUNHO!” bellowed Changmin

“What’s got into you?” said a very fearful and confused looking Yunho

“You are making plans for your wedding while I am emotionally falling apart. Do you even know what you do to me?” cried out Changmin.

Yunho was alarmed to see the tears. It had been ages since he and Changmin had fought over something, but in those situations, at least he knew what was wrong. He had no idea why Changmin was fretting.

____________________________________________________

Changmin had a whole plan mapped out - cancel Yunho’s flight, hide his phone, wine and dine Yunho, get Yunho nostalgic, reminisce with Yunho, get Yunho unseasonal strawberries, talk about TVXQ, eat strawberries, talk about their lives, eat spaghetti carbonara, have an “impromptu” dance-off, play city lights, dance suggestively and maybe… just maybe end it with a kiss.

These steps had to be done over the course of 3 days but eavesdropping on Yunho’s conversation with his mother, Changmin was surrounded by a din and then came the waterworks. His carefully thought out plan went right off the window and he ended up smashing his mouth onto Yunho’s because that was the only logical thing he could think of. Changmin is a smart person but sometimes Yunho makes him do stupid things.

So he finds himself confessing, and it is more like a barrage of words flowing in a constant stream of sentences. He supposes he makes some sense if Yunho’s facial expressions are anything to go by. Yunho looks shocked and Changmin sinking heart points out it isn’t a good sign.

“You love me?” mutters Yunho after Changmin has had his say. It might have slipped out that Changmin has been in love with him for the past 17 years, yes, from the very first day he saw him. No, it wasn’t infatuation, he knows it was love but he only realised it some three years back.

“Hyung, I know you don’t feel the same, but I had to try or I will never be able to live with myself.”

“Was this Jeju trip a part of your plan?”

“Yes and so was cancelling your flight and stopping you from attending that matseon”

“What did you think was going to happen?” Yunho looks a little pissed.

“You would be awed by my undying love and confess you felt the same, we kiss and it’s happily ever after?” said Changmin sadly. He now knew Yunho did not feel the same. He handed the man his phone, it was no use hiding it now.

“Changmin, I won’t lie, I never thought of you that way-”

“I know. I’m sorry hyung, I was selfish.”

“Wait Changmin-ah! I never thought of you that way, but I do love you. I have watched you grow up, it’s a little odd to suddenly get a love confession from the baby.”

“Hyung, I am not your baby.”

“I know, I know! You are my partner but a part of me is still stuck on the bambi-eyed kid who wouldn’t let go of me. But it’s not like I only see you as a kid or a brother. It’s hard to describe it Changmin-ah. We work together, it’s complicated but I want to try to date you especially now that we have no comebacks in the near future.”

Changmin could not believe his ears. “Is it really this easy?”

Yunho laughed, “We are not in a makjang and we have known each other for eons. I love you and we are already like family. I am a little surprised but it feels natural.”

“Then can I kiss you again?”

“I would like that.”

Changmin wasted no time in wrestling Yunho onto the couch and attacking his lips once again. He dreamed of this moment, and now he had it. It would take some work but Changmin knew that like with everything else, they’ll conquer this dating thing together too.

____________________________________________________

_**1 year later** _

“Ha Rin-ssi invited me for her wedding.” Yunho told a near-sighted Changmin who was having trouble reading Professor Hyunjoon’s latest non-fiction in the dying evening light.

“Can you just switch on the lamp, Changmin-ah!” said Yunho irritably.

“That would involve me getting up and it’s cosy in here and why would she invite you when you forgot about her at the Jeju airport?”

“Never say I don’t love you.” Yunho got up from under the covers to switch on the light so his boyfriend’s eyes won’t become worse. He was already struggling to read the fine print on his wine bottles. “It was awkward with her at first but when I explained that it was all my evil boyfriend’s plan, she understood and forgave me. It probably helps that she met her fiance on the flight back home to Gwangju.” continued Yunho after climbing back into the covers.

“Thank you for saying I am an evil mastermind” smiled Changmin fondly. It had been a year since they started dating and they had moved in together a month back. It was just like when they used to live together in the dorms except with sex and cuddles and kisses and sex.

“Yes, yes you are. So be my plus one?”

“Always”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my folder so wanted to complete it before my clock hits 12. It's still Yunho's birthday!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is always welcomed.
> 
> I have neglected my other story but I am not happy with it and have started editing it. It should be done by Homin Day!


End file.
